User talk:Jdeschene
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jessica Makes Your Favorites page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 05:50, March 20, 2018 (UTC) A heads-up Hi. Thanks for nominating a story for PotM, but you need to sign your nomination with your own user name, not the name of the author. For example, Hands - My Haphephobia Experience is not my story, I just nominated it. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 04:21, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Hello, I was just wondering if you would like to check out a longish story I made. It is about an hour read, and while it is on this wikia it is in three parts, so I made a page with all three stories on one page. http://icydice.wikia.com/wiki/All_Too_Human_Trilogy --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 03:12, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Hi, Thanks for taking interest n my narrations! I'm starting to feel like a well-kept secret doing them haha And I would love to read one of your stories! The first one I looked at already a good one so I have high hopes for the rest as well! I'll let you know when I read one :) A Lot Like Violence (talk) 23:58, April 16, 2018 (UTC) You've Been Showcased! You were selected for one of my random writer's showcases, you can read your own showcase here. Thank you Hey it's Icy. Thanks for leaving a comment on my A.I story! --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 22:35, April 19, 2018 (UTC) RE:Comment removal Sorry, I can't help you there. Only admins can delete comments, and they rarely bother. In the future I'm thinking of asking for special permission to apply to be a Discussions Moderator, which would allow me to remove spammy comments, but for now it's not likely to happen even if you ask an admin. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 23:02, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Well hello, your friendly neighborhood Kolpik here to tell you something you may already know. I believe you have enough stories on the site now to get your very own author category. Under the Community heading you will find 'Stories by the authors on this wiki.' That page has a link to a blog that should tell you all you need to know to set it up. --Kolpik (talk) 05:49, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Author Category Whoops! You need to talk to an admin and get approval before applying your own category. Don't worry about the misstep, though. I have no authority on this site. Heck, I've only been on the site about two months, but my advice is to just leave it, and message an Admin. Just ask them about getting your own category, and tell them what happened. No big deal. It's an easy fix, I think. Good luck! --Kolpik (talk) 06:34, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Re: User Stories You are qualified, yes. However, I believe you need an admin to give you the green light first, and I'm not admin anymore. I see you've already messaged Helel about it a couple days ago. Maybe try messaging Cleric instead if he doesn't get back to you. Best of luck. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 09:02, April 25, 2018 (UTC) User Stories Category makes a regal gesture and it is so All set now. ClericofMadness (talk) 21:39, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Grats Hey, congrats on your user category. The Creepypasta Wiki has an unofficial discord server if you are interested. https://discord.gg/W5GX3A --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 21:43, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Top Category Pages They are the most popular pages in that category. ClericofMadness (talk) 15:35, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Another Heads Up When you add a story to the Marked for Review category, be sure to use the M4R template to explain your reasoning, even if you explain it in the comments. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 04:08, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Hello :D I'd like to send you the link to the translated story http://de.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Die_gr%C3%B6%C3%9Fte_Ehre I hope you'll like it greetings and thank you ♥ BunnyKaya (talk) 08:08, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Review? Hello! I have a story in the writer's workshop I am working on, and I was hoping you wouldn't mind checking it out. The name is '1956'. I totally understand if you don't have the time or inclination. Feel free to be brutally honest if you do check it out. I'm just at a loss, and could really use some feedback. Thanks! --Kolpik (talk) 23:30, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Please Help!! Hello Jdeschene, I read your comment on my story http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Brook_Valley_Cemetery It's been marked for review with comment as mechanical and grammatical error. I had posted this story on writer's workshop and made some changes after feedback and then published this. English is not my first language, so I can read the story 10 times and still not find any grammatical errors. Could you please help highlight the errors? Also, I wrote this as a short story, so needn't feel the need to develop Jason's character much. Hi I remember you had told me about my other story this is the one I was talkingto you about http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Dream_N_play I hope you enjoy this. M4R Hello. I'v noticed that you've recently went on quite a little editing spree. And it's okay. We need people that edit grammar and the likes. But I would have ask you to stop with the M4Rs. Some stories that you M4Rs have already been reviewed and deemed apropriate by admins. Not to mention, reviewing all these stories is quite the labour. If you find faulty grammar you are welcome to fix it. However, marking a story for review simply because you think it's bad is not a good couse of actions: admins decide what stays and what goes, and even we are bound by rules. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 17:02, May 6, 2018 (UTC) :If a certain page has a bureaucrat, an admin, or a rollback in its edit history, it is good to stay. Only ClericofMadness can decide otherwise. You are not under obligation to either mark the stories or not. True, Quality Standards apply to all stories, but if a story is older than 1 month, ih has probably already been reviewed by a member of staff, and any further marking is not necessary. This goes double for stories written in first 3 years of wiki's existence. :Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 17:17, May 6, 2018 (UTC) ::You only need to look at the history of a page: the staff are the people that have coloured names. Also, there are some former admins that did some significant editing, but no longer have coloured names due to resignation: ::*EmpyrealInvective ::*Underscorre ::*LOLSKELETONS ::*Mystreve ::*PrincessCallie ::*FatalDisease ::Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 17:39, May 6, 2018 (UTC) Watched "The Boy Who Left Home To Find Out About the Shivers". The second I saw, "Narrated by Vincent Price", I was sold.SoDaft Potato (talk) 21:41, May 12, 2018 (UTC) And featuring Christopher Lee! Even Better! SoDaft Potato (talk) 21:43, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Hello, I saw your comment earlier, maybe you could give me some advice for my creepypastas, I agree that it is very cliche, but it is my first creepypasta with a demonic creature, my only other one is about a criminal who has allot of video tapes, but anyway, thanks for the comment. 02Reactor (talk) 21:58, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Thanks alot! I think I may remake it all, actually. I agree it was SO cliche, but uh, you did give me some ideas! I think I might make it where the story is somewhere in 1940s around the time of World War II, it would make more sense if I added some other things other than just that, so I'll be writing things down on a notepad! Bye and thanks alot!!! 02Reactor (talk) 22:32, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Also do you have Discord? I am a (wannabe) film maker, like Troy Wagner or Adam Rosner, I am working on allot of stuff, 1 slenderseries, 3 original series'. I have been trying my best at film making since I am sorta young. 02Reactor (talk) 22:45, May 12, 2018 (UTC) About the "Germ of a Story Idea"... How cool would it be if we got more people in on that? My brain's running full-power thinking of the possibilities. I think that would be really cool. Maybe make it a "women of creepypasta" thing. Jdeschene (talk) 18:12, May 13, 2018 (UTC) What shall we do, then? The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 18:13, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Are you on Discord? Jdeschene (talk) 18:15, May 13, 2018 (UTC) No. Why? The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 18:25, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Scratch that. Yes I am. The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 18:28, May 13, 2018 (UTC) I gots the Discord. The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 20:07, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Good. Maybe you can tell me how the hell to use it. Seems like it would be great for coordinating this kind of this. Jdeschene (talk) 21:41, May 13, 2018 (UTC) I'll do my best for instructions, but... So I assume you have a profile, right? The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 21:51, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Hey J. I stumbled upon Porphyria's Lover. I think it fits the site just fine. Someone came along, and adjusted the format for my two poems on here: A Strident Grief, and When a Path Isn't a Path. I don't have any clue how some of the editing is done, but the history of either of those may give you some clues if you were considering making some adjustments to the format of, "Porphi's Choice." Just ignore me if you like it how it is, and yes, this is a sad attempt to get you to read my new poem. It's a bit childish, but I like it. Ciao. Ugh I forgot to put a heading, and sign my last message. Sorry. --Decapitation as a headache remedy? Hmm... (talk) 23:14, May 18, 2018 (UTC) It's the constant theme of hopelessness. Characters in his stories are compelled to pursue or investigate the bizarre incidents that plague them, even though they know it will lead to either the loss of their sanity or their lives. A wonderful example of this is The Enigma of Amigara Fault, which, while not written by Lovecraft, is heavily influenced by him.RoberPasta (talk) 01:05, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Warning Jdeschene, while I do appreciate your enthusiasm, I'm afraid you might be overzealous in your work. The story you M4R-d for faulty capitalization was not only properly capitalized, but was also on wiki for over 6 years, and reviewed by at least two sysops during that time. Not to mention that despite M4R-ing it, you neglected to remove other categories that it was contained in, which is a mild rule violation, and something you should already have learned to do. While your actions are not particulary harmful, and don't appear malicious, they are making things harder for us sysops. Due to this, if you violate any more rules, I will be forced to issue you a disciplinary ban that will last at least 3 days. In future, please look both ways before crossing the road. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 11:52, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Username As I recall I just clicked the space button and it was done. Gomez Capulet (talk) 21:22, May 31, 2018 (UTC) RE:Jar of Ashes I don't revisit it, and I've never thought about reusing the concepts for another story: if the original wasn't much good, the derivate won't be any better. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 16:59, June 3, 2018 (UTC) Cool Title Hi Jd! I was wonderin if I could get a bit of feedback for my new story, Another Senseless Ritual It is my first ritual pasta, so I'd love a bit of feedback? In return, I would be glad to review your latest story. --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 16:18, June 16, 2018 (UTC) RE: Dear Mrs. Chalmers Done! Vngel W (talk) 17:31, June 16, 2018 (UTC) :No, feel free to ping away! When I click the article I see the link lead to the period version properly. It seems to be functioning fine unless I'm misinterpreting your question? File:CategoryCheck.png File:CategoryCheck_2.png :Vngel W (talk) 20:40, June 16, 2018 (UTC) : : : : : : : : :Ah, there we go! All fixed! Thanks! :J. Deschene (talk) 20:45, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Thanks Hey JD, thanks for the review --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 17:04, June 17, 2018 (UTC) Request Review - Untitled Story Jdeschsne, I have a draft of a new story up. When you can get to it your review would be most appreciated. They have been invaluable. Thank you for your time. DrBobSmith (talk) 20:02, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Sneakin' in here, too... I hate to add more to your tab, but could you review my story Fear of Rats as well? After you're done the request before this, of course, I don't want to butt in. 'Cause that's bullying. Bullying's not nice. Pink Shirt Day came from bullying, though... hmm... We here at the Creepypasta Wiki keep you busy, don't we? The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 20:43, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Old stories Hey, if a story's been around since 2011 I definitely wouldn't go editing it. Older stories have already gone through enough eyes that they don't need proofreading and the edits are so minute that they become a matter of technicality and don't add anything substantial. Stories that existed prior to the introduction of Quality Standards and which are well known by the community should be left alone. You'll find plenty ofnew stories need proof reading though, and it actually makes a difference ChristianWallis (talk) 11:02, June 20, 2018 (UTC) :Also on a closer look the edits were unnecessary and not technically correct. Commas can be used to separate dependent from independent clauses and in fact the example given by wikipedia is an almost exact match to the first edit you tried to correct. Punctuation is not as prescriptive as most people think, and if it makes sense when read aloud and is not ambiguous in meaning then it doesn't warrant an edit. Hope this helps ChristianWallis (talk) 11:09, June 20, 2018 (UTC) Featured Author Hey Jdeschene! It's Dupin, an admin on this wiki. First of all, I want to thank you for all your quality contributions to the wiki and the help you provide. It is much appreciated! Second, would you like to be featured on the front page of the wiki, for the Featured Author of the month? You will have a chance to showcase your best stories and write a little something about yourself or your projects on the front page. If you are up for it, can you send me an email at mrdupincp@gmail.com? Have a nice one! MrDupin (talk) 13:26, June 20, 2018 (UTC) What have I done? I made things much, much worse for everyone... The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 15:25, June 20, 2018 (UTC) :Oh my God, no! Kill it! :J. Deschene (talk) 18:37, June 20, 2018 (UTC) Jeez, not again. I edited more than I should've, right? The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 20:45, June 22, 2018 (UTC) : No, I tried to undo my own edit, but got yours instead. In any case, I don't think we're supposed to touch stories that old no matter how badly they need it. J. Deschene (talk) 20:51, June 22, 2018 (UTC) Did you notice that really big space between two words as well? The One and Only Sandwich Wizard. (talk) 20:53, June 22, 2018 (UTC) : Yes! J. Deschene (talk) 20:54, June 22, 2018 (UTC) Tighty Whites Hey, I just reviewed one of your stories and saw that you liked one of my stories with somewhat of a similar theme. I actually had some interesting responses to this one because of the underlying meaning of male rape and child abuse. I wrote it with the intent with the reader either seeing it as a literal encounter with a shower demon or symbolic of the manifestation of repressed memories from a childhood trauma. I tried to do this without it being sexually descriptive, because I've never felt comfortable writing in that manner. The underwear was merely a ways to hold old to a memory of childhood innocence. thank you very much for acknowledging your enjoyment of this story and I was truthful in my praise of your writing skill. You are very talented and you should be very proud. Derek T. Hawke KillaHawke1 (talk) 08:20, July 11, 2018 (UTC) always one step behind Boy, I am always late to the game. I just saw you were a featured author. I haven't been around much lately so I am not familiar with the names anymore. anyways, congratulation. It is well deserved. Derek T Hawke KillaHawke1 (talk) 23:12, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Review? Hey J, I just dropped a story in the WW, and was hoping you might be able to find the time to check it out. It's called "Just Beyond the Thicket". --Kolpik (talk) 07:32, July 14, 2018 (UTC) Re: Video Category The category is used for both. If it features visual media (a narration or an actual video) that's linked/attached on the page, it can have the videos category. Feel free to let me know if you have any other questions. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:39, July 21, 2018 (UTC) Request New Story Review Jdeschene, I have a new story up. I would very much appreciate your review of it, at your convenience of course. Thank you. https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Night_and_Fog Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 06:02, July 30, 2018 (UTC) Re:Vandal Hey Jdeschene, thanks for reporting that vandal, but in general we would prefer you to message admins rather than rollbacks next time you see vandalism, since only admins are actually able to issue bans. I left a warning shot on the vandal's talk page in this instance since the vandalism wasn't extreme in this case, but in general it's the admins who deal with vandals while we just revert their edits. Your friendly neighborhood night owl. (talk) 06:03, August 1, 2018 (UTC) You Were Right Jdeschene, You were right. Mentioning the specific administration is distracting from the issue. I have removed the name of the president and am now referring to it by time. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 06:44, August 2, 2018 (UTC) : Did someone else say something? One opinion is only one opinion. Side note: I've been thinking about your story, and I think it fits into the "Reality" category given what they say that category is for. I'm of the school of thought that says more categories means more exposure for your work : : J. Deschene (talk) 06:47, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Thanks I am feeling a bit embarassed for putting my identity so explicitly in an online forum, I'm not the kind of person who normally would be that open about myself. But if that thread goes anywhere, I am glad to at least bring awareness of what's going on. I may be leaving the wiki once the thread is over regardless of the result since I don't really feel welcome here, but if you want to we can talk somewhere else. [[User:Lokintas|'Are you going to liberate us girls from the male white corporate oppression?']] [[User talk:Lokintas|'Don't be shy.']] 14:53, August 2, 2018 (UTC) You're Welcome It's a great story. Good luck! Creepy Thomas O. (talk) 23:51, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Thank YOU very much! Jdeschene, Thank you very much. I feel the same way about you. You kept a level head in a situation that showed far more heat than light in most comments. You are also a very skilled and talented writer. I am just beginning to learn from your work. I do disagree with you on a lot of stuff but so does my wife after decades of us being together. That's part of being human. I learned a few years ago that I am not God. Kind of a rude shock at the time. The world won't listen to me or follow me just because I shout louder. I look forward to years of working together. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 05:55, August 4, 2018 (UTC) Weirdness It's happening because I picked your story to transclude to show how the template would look if it were placed above a story. If you edit the page you will notice the line that says . This is where the wiki more or less just grabs your story and plops it into my sandbox. As for the categories, I will go ahead and figure out a way to stop that. 10:10, August 6, 2018 (UTC) News Station Well, as a production assistant, I'm really responsible for the parts around the main action; camera operation, soundboard, teleprompter, graphics, and such. All of the chaotic stuff that goes into building the show before it happens is outside my jurisdiction, though if I'm promoted or something that may not always be the case. That being said, there are some hectic moments. Infamously, any time there's an election of any kind, everyone in the office basically hates their lives because we all have to work together on the spot smoothly, and that's damn near impossible. All that being said it's a pretty chill work environment most of the time. I don't know if it's that way at other, larger stations, but it's pretty nice. TheWizardOfTheWoods (talk) 23:49, August 8, 2018 (UTC) :Sweet! That's really interesting. I love hearing about this kind of thing, especially when I have literally no prior knowledge about what it is that people do. Thanks for sharing! : :J. Deschene (talk) 04:32, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Thank you!! Thank you for inspiring me to come out of my comfort zone a bit. I just put out my latest story in the Writer's Workshop called Spirit Warrior. Im so glad you engaged me regarding these type of scene. It really added the extra chill factor. although i cant bring myself to writing anything violent against woman......but ya know what....men are fair game LOL KillaHawke1 (talk) 00:45, August 9, 2018 (UTC) How you inspired me? It was one of your stories I read. I think Ive mentioned I don't like to write anything sexual in my stories, especially as a plot device, but your story had it written as a integral part of the story and quite frankly, done with class. So I wanted to add something to my story that was disturbing in a sexual way but not vulgar for the sake of being vulgar. I found myself going back to your story for help in verbalizing the scene in the sophisticate manner. The result is Elisa Longfeather's story...by far one of my favorite characters I have created KillaHawke1 (talk) 04:50, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Hello ma'am. I have really enjoyed reading your stories and I was wondering if you might have the time to look over my most recent one. I would really appreciate it! L0CKED334 (talk) 21:50, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Review Request Please, pretty please! Jdeschene, If you would be so kind as to review this, I would really appreciate it. Thank you for your time. https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:626382 Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 10:28, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Jdeschene, I rewrote it according to your recommendations. What do you think now? Is it ready for the wiki? Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 06:39, August 19, 2018 (UTC) Geek Columns Hey J. Click 'Edit' on the "My Favorite Pages" section of my profile page. Everything ya need is right there. That's how I stole it from Vngel W's page. ;) Go ahead and delete the stories in between the lines of code and copy/paste to save yourself some time. No harm, no foul as long as you don't click 'Publish' (Oh God, please don't do that, lol). :b If you only want two columns then don't repeat the middle line of code like I did. Hope this helps. I'm sure you've got it from here, but if not then just message me and I'll set it up for ya. :) --Kolpik (talk) 22:26, August 20, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks. It's not quite working. I'm not sure how to resize the columns. : :J. Deschene (talk) 04:21, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Clown in the woods has been updated. Check it out! Clown in the woods has been updated. Check it out! RE: Geek Columns Feel free to undo my edit if it's not what you want. I just shifted a couple stories around. I don't really know anything about code. I'm just an observant copy/paste guy. :) Ya could ask Vngel W about it if ya felt so inclined. --Kolpik (talk) 14:53, August 21, 2018 (UTC)- :Thank you! It looks worlds better! Also, nice play on words with "Geek Columns." ;-) :J. Deschene (talk) 16:59, August 21, 2018 (UTC) Winky face in 3... 2... 1... ;) --Kolpik (talk) 05:43, August 22, 2018 (UTC)- Sorry to bug you but clown in the woods has been edited further. In addition, I wrote a new story called 'The Hag Watches You'. I know it sounds like I am trying to advertise myself but all I really want is feedback. Review request```` Excuse me ma'am, I see you on a lot of creepypasta, so I just wanted to ask if you could review my creepypasta draft. If you can, that would be great. Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy Review wanted```` Here is the story I wanted you to review, tell me what is done well, and what I can improve on. Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:627651#49 Please Review The Ritual in the Writer's Workshop Jdeschene, I really would appreciate your review of my latest effort. Thank you for your time. https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:628385 Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 08:17, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Would you mind taking a look at this one: Vivid L0CKED334 (talk) 21:22, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I appreciate the feedback. L0CKED334 (talk) 14:47, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Do you take requests?Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy (talk) 23:05, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Can you write a pasta for me? I shall wait until you reply for the concept of it. Tell me if you are comfortable with it or not. Thank you, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy Okay Alright, I understand. Thank you for telling me. Steven"SpringBubba"SavoySteven"SpringBubba"Savoy (talk) 23:53, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Please Review "The Toy"" Jdeschene, If you would be so kind as to look at the story I have done while being away from the other story I would really appreciate it. https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:629315 The Toy in the Writer's Workshop. Thank you! Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 08:30, September 7, 2018 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Jdeschene, Happy Birthday to you! Dr. Bob Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 15:26, September 10, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks, Bob! :J. Deschene (talk) 15:28, September 10, 2018 (UTC) You're very welcome - thank you! Jdeschene, Quality pasta earns the recognition it gets. Thank you for all your help and support. I really appreciate it. FYI, I nominated the last two winners. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 15:12, September 12, 2018 (UTC) Since we were talking about critiques I wonder if you would be willing to check out the one I have in the Writer's Workshop entitled The Old Man and the Siege .L0CKED334 (talk) 21:33, September 12, 2018 (UTC) You Got Nature's Temper !!! Jdeschene, You bagged a narration by Nature's Temper? Wow. IMHO, he's the best Creepypasta narrator. Getting that good is something I aspire to. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AvRVJ5WrHuY Dr. Bob Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 05:29, September 14, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you for drawing my attention to this! I'm incredibly humbled! :J. Deschene (talk) 13:40, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Headline text My Mind Never Stops I had an idea for a story that I think you would be able to pull off far better than I could. Are you open to story ideas? :I'm not opposed to story ideas. What have you got? :J. Deschene (talk) 04:09, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Ok, you begin to find things missing. Little things at first but eventually it becomes more important things. Things like your cell phone, your computer, your car. You report them stolen and when you call to check on the progress of the case the detective informs you that when the car was located you were driving it and you assured them it was not stolen. This confuses both you and the detective. An alternate you has started assimilating your life and it would culminate in him taking over said life. :Interesting. I could try some experiments with it. It might be interesting if we both give it a try and compare. :J. Deschene (talk) 04:20, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Sounds good. I will hash out something tomorrow. Workshop it tomorrow, see how it goes? :Sure! :J. Deschene (talk) 04:25, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Taken for Granted I have placed my idea for the story in the Writer's Workshop under this title if you want to take a look.L0CKED334 (talk) 16:13, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Apologies I didn't mean to sound like I was accusing you of ignoring our conversation. Just trying to get a better handle on my story. I am sure your life is far more hectic than mine is. I am glad you took the idea and ran with it. Thank you.L0CKED334 (talk) 12:14, September 18, 2018 (UTC) : You didn't do anything. I was just noting that it was taking me a long time to respond. :-) : J. Deschene (talk) 15:08, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Story in the WW Hey, Jde, was wonderin if you would help me with my first nsfw story. It got deleted so I got a writer workshop page to improve it. https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:630851?useskin=oasis --Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 18:54, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Hi! I'm sorry for being a total jerk these past days. I have depression breakdowns (as I call them) like this, but they're rare. It only happens when something really frustrating to me happens and people don't like what I do. It makes me feel like everybody hates me or dislikes me. Not saying you did that, i'm just apologizing for being like that. How about we just forget that ever happened. That usually helps. I just wanted to message you about well...i'm sorry basically. Thank you. Thank you for the compliment. Sincerely Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 03:51, September 20, 2018 (UTC) The Winnowing of Thy Eye Hey JD. I might be mistaken, but it seems like you use images already on the site for your stories quite often. Refraining from adding more to the sticky mire of images already on the site is a practice I would like to adopt, but I am a bit reluctant to delve into it all. I would appreciate it if you could take a minute or two to impart a few tips on how to effectively wade through ALL THOSE IMAGES. The thought of starting the task without some plan makes me want to yank out my hair. Melodrama aside, I hope you can help me out. Is there some way to find something that fits a particular subject without mindlessly clicking image after image after image? --Kolpik (talk) 18:37, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Facepalm The 'Find' button, of course. Well, I feel a bit silly. Thanks for pointing out the obvious. :) I got 60 results for my search, but the images aren't popping up. I've tried source mode, visual mode, and that other one, but still nothing. That's strange, because images show up when I visit the image gallery. I'll mess around with 'my preferences' and see what I can come up with. Anywho, thanks for getting me a little closer to my goal. I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually. Oh, I almost forgot. I recently copy/pasted some instructions for archiving messages on a talk page, so let me know when you feel your talk page is getting a little crowded. I can't promise that I'll be able to figure it out, but I am itching to give it a try. Thanks again, good luck in the running for PotM this month, and see ya around the site. ;b--Kolpik (talk) 20:35, September 20, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks! Glad I could help! :J. Deschene (talk) 22:10, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Is there something I am forgetting to do when formating my stories? Thanks for fixing whatever it is. Still figuring this stuff out.--L0CKED334 (talk) 22:58, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Awesome, I wondered why mine appeared different in my list. Thanks for the help.--L0CKED334 (talk) 23:06, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Advice wanted I want to write a pasta based off of a real life incident that occured in the 1980s, are there any major holes I should avoid stepping in? Any help you have is wanted. Steven"springbubba"Savoy01:38, September 21, 2018 (UTC)Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy (talk) Thank you for the advice I am not quite sure how to say what I mean by hiles, but I know what I want ky plot to be. It is based on the San Bernardino train disaster of 1989. Help I have a new story in the workshop and it doesn't seem to be hitting the mark. If you have time would you mind giving it a read and letting me know how I could improve it? I really like the idea but maybe I am missing something. HERE L0CKED334 (talk) 01:42, September 23, 2018 (UTC) Congratulations! Jdeschene, Congratulations on your latest narration! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0b6lBiGJhbA Lady MCreepsta's "I'll Will Always Be With You by J Deschene" Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 04:04, October 4, 2018 (UTC) Your Play Jdeschene, Yes, I have seen it! What part do you have? Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 22:06, October 4, 2018 (UTC) Jdeschene, You're directing it? Wow, yes, I definitely would go to see that! I would love to see what your imagination does with it. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 17:09, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Update on my Life Hi, it's me again. I just want to send you this message to tell you about how i've been latley. I've been feeling better, i've pretty much gotten over and forgotten about the little statue incident and i've been talking with a few friends that have been making me feel fine. I also want to tell you that i'm safe, and i'm not harming myself, I haven't even come close to physically harm myself. Basically this all happened when I was in 3rd grade. My teacher yelled directly at my face for no reason at all. I never did anything wrong and whenever I got a math question incorrect, I wasn't just helped out...I was yelled at, and she even slammed her hand on my desk sometimes too. Now you have a little bit of background about how this all started. I've forgotten about it for years until 7th grade which is when depression really got to me. I told my language arts teacher about it and she told my mom immediatly. She then tried everything she can do to help me but...I always refused and I thought I would get it out. That's why this happened. Then when I got my stories deleted, I started destroying the wikis to see how they would feel (mental breakdown), when I found I was just a sad old kid trying to teach people a lesson. The fact that Ned was telling people about me being mad kinda made me feel the world hated me. I forgive him now but that still annoys me that he released that to the public. That's my story. Now I play ROBLOX and I play roleplay games and I act as my own custom characters. An actor just like you are! That made me a bit more happier. Don't worry, i'm still gonna write, but maybe on my own time and not commonly on this wiki. I'm now starting to write my homemade books like "Ireland Horses". I don't really have time to explain what that's about but maybe another time I can talk to you about it. Like I said, I just wanted to tell you that i'm safe, and fine. That's why i'm telling you all of this. User:TheKidOfWikis I still don't know how to sign so I'll try and find somebody to teach me how. Sorry about that if it's incorrect. Request Review Jdeschene, I know Bloody Spaghetti doesn't like this story, but I think he hates all my stuff. I'm not sure if it's hopeless, mediocre or good. It feels different than the typical creepypasta to me, with a different type of horror. Your reviews have always been invaluable. I had hoped to be further along/more confident before taking your time with it but this time I seem to be stuck. If you can spare the time, I would really appreciate it. https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:633070 Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 08:51, October 7, 2018 (UTC) Re: Abusive/Insulting Comment Saw your message on Christian's page and decided to address it. The user in question has had their comment removed (as per standards as leaving it up tends to cause people to jump in from time to time and cause drama) and they've been warned. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:33, October 9, 2018 (UTC) ::No problem. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:48, October 9, 2018 (UTC) Tied for the Lead!! Looks like you're giving Empy a run for the most stories! That's impressive given the amount you've submitted in such a short time-frame. File:Stort_count.png Vngel W (talk) 01:00, October 10, 2018 (UTC) M4R Heya Jdeschene, I saw your comment on The White Lady and thought I should explain my reasoning in marking the story for review. To be totally clear: I'm in agreement with you that the story meets QS. I quite like it. I just think our philosophies on when to mark something for review differ. From the category page, the principle reason for use of the category is to highlight stories that are in need of editing, not just to tag stories that might not meet QS. That's why I marked it for review. I don't think of M4R as something a pasta "deserves" in the sense you talk about in the comment, it's just a way of highlighting something I think needs changing to the author and the admins. I do think it's a little unfair to imply that I marked the story for review out of personal taste. It's important to when editing, and presuming that I just tagged something as M4R out of dislike for it doesn't concur with that IMO. I would argue that it's a fairly objective assessment to say the structure of the beginning of the pasta is dodgy. A great deal of the information revealed in the introductory section (e.g: "a woman that was killed by her husband at a crossroad because she had found out that he had a mistress on their wedding day") is repeated in the ritual/story section ("When she was about to walk down the aisle, she saw her husband kissing one of his maids behind the house ... He stabbed her in the chest before leaving her to bleed out and die in the middle of the road"). I understand that it's structured as an introduction, then the story/ritual itself, however it just seems repetitive, and I think it would flow better if the story section functioned as this introduction. Obviously I could be completely off the mark on this, though, and I would really appreciate hearing your opinions on the structure of the beginning. Regardless though, I'm not calling for the story's deletion over something as small as this, it's just something for the admins/other editors to look over. Sorry if I've come across as slightly neurotic here, I try to put a lot of thought into my contributions, and I'd hate for you (or anyone) to think I just tag things willy-nilly. To change the subject, I wanted to thank you for all the work you do reviewing new stories. I know that I personally would definitely appreciate the thoughtful feedback you leave on almost every new page that comes through, if I ever got around to submitting something again. It's such an important role in tackling the influx of new content, and it's often fairly thankless, but we really need editors like you. So yeah, thanks! Underscorre talk - - 15:59, October 14, 2018 (UTC) :Hmm, looking back over it you raise a good point about the vagueness of the reason I left, I've changed it to better reflect the problem. Thanks! :D :Underscorre talk - - 22:12, October 14, 2018 (UTC)